


Open Mouths (Will Be Fed)

by Nyed



Series: Nourish the Hunger (Traducción) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Feminization, M/M, Prompt Fill, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Sex Toys, Simultaneous penetration with fingers and dick, Stockings, Underage Sex, cross-dressing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyed/pseuds/Nyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Derek/Stiles. Charla sucia con feminización.<br/>Stiles es lindo así que quiero que Derek le diga lo dulce que saben sus pezones y su vagina de niño.</p><p>No me miren así, yo solo hago la traducción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Mouths (Will Be Fed)

**Author's Note:**

> Ya sé que me tarde milenios en subir y pido una disculpa por ello pero esta traducción se me ha hecho eterna. De verdad que no podía terminarla.  
> Cambie unas cuantas cosas por que hay cosas que tienen sentido en inglés pero no en español.
> 
> Dejando eso de lado, pues todas las advertencias están en los tags así que si no es lo tuyo te pido que no lo leas y que tengas un lindo día. En cambio, si lo es o quieres experimentar, hazlo bajo tu propio riesgo y espero lo disfrutes ;)
> 
> Sin beta, cualquier error es culpa mía.

Stiles está en el sofá cuando Derek llega a casa, delgados muslos cubiertos por mallas blancas, piernas abiertas bajo una linda falda rosa.

– Así no es como se sienta una buena niña– dice Derek, quitándose la chaqueta.

Stiles bufa, luego le dice adiós a Scott y deja su headset y el mando de la consola en la mesita a su lado. Cuando vuelve a mirar a Derek es todo sonrojo delicado y mirada tímida, su dedos jugando con el dobladillo de su blusa blanca.

– ¿Cómo se sienta una buena niña?– está usando maquillaje, se da cuenta Derek cuando se acerca: un pequeño toque de color rosado sobre sus labios y pómulos. Sus de por sí ya largas pestañas más obscuras, enmarcando sus ojos color ámbar.

– Las niñas buenas se sientan en el regazo de su papi– contesta Derek, sentándose junto a Stiles y palmeando sus piernas. Stiles se apresura a cumplir, su trasero sobre su abultada entrepierna, sus piernas colgando a un costado.

– ¿Así?– pregunta, de alguna forma mirándole a través de sus pestañas, a pesar de que es más alto que Derek en ese momento.

– Para empezar– Derek levanta el rostro de Stiles con un dedo en su barbilla.– Ahora, ¿Qué tal si le dices hola a papi?

Stiles deja salir una risita, el arco de cupido de sus labios rozando los de Derek: una bienvenida pequeña, con la boca cerrada y Derek pone una mano sobre la rodilla de Stiles, dándole un apretón en advertencia.

– Como yo te enseñé, pequeña– dice y Stiles se sonroja profundamente.

Esta vez el beso es con la boca abierta, la lengua tímida y rosada de Stiles rodeando la de Derek mientras chupa con gemiditos de placer. Derek presiona una mano en el pecho de Stiles -enorme y morena en contraste con el encaje blanco de la blusa- y encuentra sus pequeños pezones, pellizcándolos gentilmente mientras Stiles se retuerce en su regazo.

– Te gusta eso, ¿Verdad, pequeña?– dice, frotando su barba contra la suave y blanca piel de la garganta de Stiles– Te gusta cuando papi juega con tus lindas y pequeñas tetas.

– Papi– gime Stiles cuando Derek se agacha y succiona uno, mojando la tela hasta que se transparenta, el duro pezón de Stiles empujando la tela y más adentro de la boca de Derek. Stiles jadea, sus manos sujetando los hombros del moreno.

– Conoces las reglas, pequeña. Si quieres algo tienes que pedirlo– da golpecitos con su lengua sobre el otro pezón de Stiles, sonriendo cuando el cuerpo del adolescente es sacudido por escalofríos.

– Quiero…en mi boca– dice Stiles, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Derek.

– ¿Necesitas tu chupón, pequeña? ¿Quieres algo para chupar?

Stiles asiente frenéticamente, Derek se agacha para poder abrir un cajón de la mesita del centro. El cajón se desliza fácilmente y Derek saca un montón de cosas con la mano, entre ella un chupón con la forma de una pequeña polla.

– Abre, gatita– Stiles se voltea lo suficiente para lamer la punta con su lengua rosa antes de rodearlo con su boca y chupar con un suspiro de satisfacción–  Eso es– dice Derek, acariciando su espalda– Solo siéntate aquí y relájate mientras papi cuida de ti ¿Está bien?

Stiles asiente, su cara aún escondida en el cuello de Derek, su cuerpo relajándose en el firme abrazo. Derek desliza su mano sobre el abdomen de Stiles hasta encontrar el borde de la falda, la tela plisada está apretada alrededor de los muslos, Derek se toma un momento antes de subir la tela hasta que puede ver la bonita polla de Stiles atrapada debajo de las mallas, el pre-semen manchando la tela, haciendo que se transparente. Derek desliza la punta de un dedo sobre la sensible cabeza  y Stiles tiembla en su regazo, gimiendo alrededor de la pequeña polla en su boca.

– Tu clítoris es muy bonito, cariño, pero ¿Sabes lo que quiero? Papi quiere ver tu coño. ¿Puedes mostrárselo?

Stiles abre sus ojos, sus pupilas enormes y oscuras, y cuando se mueve lo hace despacio y torpe. Derek le ayuda gentilmente hasta que está enroscado en el sofá, su rostro presionando los cojines, succionando su chupón, levantando el culo en el aire.

Hay una abertura en las mallas a la altura del trasero de Stiles, Derek lame sus labios antes de hacer a un lado las nalgas del chico y su rosado agujero pulsa un par de veces antes de relajarse– Tienes un coño muy bonito, bebé. Vamos a ver qué tan mojado podemos ponerlo.

Ambos gimen al primer toque, y Derek lame alrededor, dejándolo suave y mojado antes de empujar su lengua dentro.– Sabes tan dulce, cariño– dice, sus pulgares sujetando sus nalgas para abrirlo antes de entierrar su cara en el culo de Stiles.

Puede sentirlo cuando pasa, Stiles temblando contra él, su agujero apretándose fuertemente antes de dilatarse alrededor de la lengua de Derek. Puede escuchar a Stiles lloriquear mientras se corre, pero no se detiene, solo humedece sus dedos en la jugosa corrida de chico que mancha los muslos de Stiles, los deja húmedos y resbaladizos antes de empujarlos dentro de su bonito coño.

Stiles es tan suave y resbaladizo por dentro, apretando sus dedos tan ávidamente, y Derek los empuja aún más profundo, incluso cuando baja la cabeza hasta que está chupando los testículos de Stiles a través de las mallas llenas de semen.

– Papi, papi, papi– lloriquea Stiles, su pequeño coño pulsando alrededor de cuatro dedos de Derek cuando su polla vuelve a ponerse dura.

– Dime lo que quieres, pequeña.

– Quiero sentarme en tu regazo otra vez– dice y Derek asiente.

Vuelve a sentarse en el sofá, poniendo lubricante sobre su polla y después acomodando las piernas de Stiles, una a cada lado suyo. Levanta el rostro para mirar a Stiles que está jadeando, está sonrojado y es perfecto  cuando se retuerce por los dedos de Derek que le provocan al acariciar el borde de su coño.

–  Y esta es la mejor forma en que las niñas buenas se sientan– dice Derek, abriendo las piernas de Stiles para que pueda guiar su polla dentro de ese calor apretado y suave.

Stiles gime y tiembla contra Derek, dejándose usar como un juguete: un juguete sexual con labios de color rosa y un apretado coño.

– Eres tan buena conmigo, pequeña– jadea Derek, frotando con sus pulgares los pezones de Stiles cuando se entierra en él–  Tu boca y tus tetas hinchadas y rosas, tu coño hambriento alrededor de mi polla.

– Quiero ser buena para ti, papi– contesta Stiles, su cabeza ladeándose por el placer.

– Tócate – dice Derek, sus manos abiertas sobre el trasero de Stiles–  No, amor– sacude su cabeza cuando la mano de Stiles se dirige a su polla–  Juega con tu coño.

Los ojos de Stiles se agrandan y entonces deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido, dejando al descubierto la larga  línea de su garganta marcada en rojo por las raspaduras que dejó la barba de Derek. Embiste -una vez, dos veces- y entonces se queda allí, polla enterrada en lo más profundo de Stiles, dedos largos y delgados tocando el estirado anillo del músculo de su agujero.

Han hecho esto antes con los gruesos dedos de Derek, dos de ellos estirando a Stiles mientras le folla, dándole un orgasmo seguido de otro, pero es la primera vez que hace que Stiles trabaje por ello. Stiles  se retuerce un poco y desliza el primer dedo dentro, haciendo sonidos necesitados cuando Derek lo elogia.

– Lo estás haciendo muy bien, cariño, estirando ese coño, dilatándolo para mí– dice, succionando sus hinchadas tetas mientras Stiles mete el segundo dedo. Frota su barba de manera ruda sobre el pecho de Stiles haciéndolo sobresaltarse., su pequeña y rosada polla escupiendo semen hasta que sus mallas comienzan a gotear.– Mira lo mojada que estás– arrastrando sus dedos por el pegajoso semen y llevándolos hasta la boca de Stiles.

Stiles los chupa con hambre mientras deja que el tercer dedo se deslice en su interior, entonces jadea cuando Derek da  una embestida.

– Te ves muy bien con mi polla enterrada dentro de ti, princesa– Derek mancha de nuevo sus dedos con el semen de Stiles y los desliza dentro de la boca del adolescente. Derek engancha su pulgar en la boca de Stiles y lo jala hasta que le está mirando, ojos oscurecidos con necesidad.– De hecho, te ves increíble, bebé. Me gustaría ver qué tal lo harías con dos.

Stiles parpadea lentamente y entonces todo su cuerpo  se estremece cuando lo entiende, su coño apretando fuertemente el pene de Derek.

– ¿Te gustaría eso? – pregunta Derek, sus dedos manchando el labio inferior de Stiles con semen. Stiles jadea y persigue los dedos de Derek cuando estos se alejan de su boca, pero Derek le da un golpecito en la mejilla en amonestación.– Sabes que tienes que pedirlo.

– Por favor, papi– ruega en un suave susurro– Por favor, folla mi coño con dos pollas.

Su respiración se entrecorta, casi solloza y Derek busca a tientas el chupón, mojándolo con semen antes de meterlo en la boca del chico.– Shhh, cariño – susurra, sacando los dedos de Stiles de su agujero y acercándolo hasta que su cara se esconde en la curva de su cuello– Papi va a cuidar de ti.

Con una mano busca el dildo que hicieron como réplica de su propia polla, cubriéndolo con lubricante antes de sujetar con fuerza a Stiles, tratando de buscar un mejor ángulo. Lo hace a ciegas, pero conoce cada centímetro del cuerpo de Stiles. Sabe que después va a querer hacer esto donde pueda verlo, donde pueda observar el estrecho y ávido agujero de Stiles mientras Derek empuja ambas pollas.

Stiles gime cuando Derek comienza a meterlo y Derek aprieta la mandíbula  cuando tiene el impulso de embestir. – Tranquila, princesa–  frota con una mano la espalda de Stiles– Resiste por mí, bebé–  Stiles lo hace, ambos gimiendo mientras Derek lo llenaba centímetro a centímetro.

– Tan lleno, papi– susurra Stiles de forma casi inaudible, el calor de su aliento golpeando la piel del cuello de Derek.

– Así es, pequeña, te llenamos bastante– se mueve tentativamente y ambos gimen otra vez, jadeantes y desiguales.

– Deberías llenarme más– dice Stiles– empujar tu semen dentro de mi coño.

Derek frota suavemente la mejilla de Stiles con sus labios, dándole un beso húmedo y suave.

– Puedo hacer eso– contesta Derek, embistiendo superficialmente–  Pero primero me gustaría verte jugar con tu clítoris, quiero que te des placer mientras te follo hasta dejarte llena– Stiles gime y Derek se acomoda para que su polla se frote contra la próstata de Stiles cada vez que embiste– Vamos, bebé. Quiero que te mojes para mí.

Stiles tira de las mallas para bajarlas lo suficiente, la tela es demasiado dura sobre su sensible polla y humedece su mano con su propio semen antes de frotarla sobre su bonito y sonrosado pene.

– Eso es– murmura Derek– Tira de ese bonito clítoris hasta que te corras sobre mí.

Sus propios muslos están temblando, sus manos acalambrándose un poco mientras embiste firmemente dentro del agujero de Stiles, sus bolas golpeando firmemente su trasero hasta que la respiración de Stiles se atrapa en un gemido.

– Eres mi pequeña puta– jadea Derek cuando Stiles comienza a embestir en su propio puño y entonces a empujarse contra él, su boca entreabierta y necesitada– Dos pollas dentro de tu coño y tu boca abierta rogando por una tercera. Como una perra en celo, rogando por mi semen durante días.

– Si, papi, por favor– gime Stiles, semen manchando su pecho, todo su cuerpo temblando y apretándose alrededor del pene de Derek.

– Joder, cariño– dice Derek, sacando ambas pollas del interior del chico. Lo lleva hasta el dormitorio, desnudándose rápidamente. Su pene aún duro y de un furioso color rojo, frota un poco las piernas de Stiles antes de ponerlas sobre sus hombros  y poner lubricante directamente en el dilatado ano, Stiles se retuerce, pero su cuerpo es dócil cuando Derek se encarga de ponerlo en a posición perfecta antes de volver a empujarse en su interior.

– Aguanta, pequeña– suspira Derek contra el cuello de Stiles antes de embestir con abandono dentro de él, golpeando fuerte, rápido e implacable con Stiles lamentándose bajo de él.

Casi está ahí, puede sentir su pene hinchándose y palpitando cuando quita sus dientes de la garganta de Stiles, entonces ve porque los gemidos del chico suenan amortiguados. Se corre, de forma violenta y aplastante, su polla y sus bolas pulsando cuando su semen sale a borbotones, inundando con una sensación cálida el interior; Stiles  suspira de felicidad, su boca chupando las manchas blancas que dejó en sus bonitas mallas.

Derek suelta una leve carcajada, deja caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Stiles aunque su cuerpo tiembla con las réplicas de su orgasmo. Debería levantarse. Debería limpiar y asegurarse de que Stiles haya hecho su tarea. Debería hacer la cena y reírse cuando Stiles trate de obligarle a comerse sus vegetales. En vez de eso, dobla una rodilla de Stiles e inclina sus caderas lo suficiente para girar al chico sin tener que salirse de él. Se acurruca contra su pequeño y desliza los dedos entre su cabello; empujando sus muslos más cerca para que Stiles pueda chupar con toda libertad.

En vez de eso, enreda sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Stiles y lo acerca; respirando el aroma a sexo y sudor– Buenas noches, pequeña. Papi te ama– susurra y cae dormido con el sonido de su bebé succionando.


End file.
